FanFic xxxHOLIC Retorcida ironía
by MARYXULA
Summary: ¡CROSSOVER! En plena 2º guerra mundial, una afectada Yuuko Ichihara, por la partida de su compañero y poderoso mago Clow Reed, deberá afrontar una agridulce ironía... ClowxYuuko o YuukoxClow
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**  
Los personajes de CLAMP son creación exclusiva de CLAMP (Excepto aquellos cuyo nombre no reconozcáis)

Historia narrada en tercera persona, para variar LOL

La idea me ha venido muy recientemente meditando acerca de lo que los budistas piensan sobre la reencarnación. Bueno, el tema ese de que el alma se puede reencarnar infinidad de veces hasta corregir todos los errores vividos... Y llevándolo al terreno CLAMP pensé que en el caso de Clow, de seguro, una sola reencarnación no bastaría XD (Idea rara, de las múltiples que se me ocurren)

ClowxYuuko (Implícito y explicito XD)

_"La ironía es una tristeza que no puede llorar y sonríe"_  
Jacinto Benavente - Dramaturgo español

**FanFic xxxHolic**  
**Retorcida ironía**

INTRODUCCIÓN

En un Japón que sufre las consecuencias de La segunda Guerra Mundial, justo dónde todo es miedo, desesperación e histeria con un cielo oscurecido y repleto de aves de metal que amenazan continuamente la estabilidad de la silenciosa soledad y distanciamiento de la renombrada Bruja de las Dimensiones al dejar caer incontables misiles con el único afán de deñar al enemigo o el desgarrador y continuado proyectar de balas acompañado de petríficantes alaridos, la dueña de tan pintoresco apodo continua encerrada en su inalterable Tienda de los Deseos meramente acompañada por sus asustadizas e ingenuas cuales niñas verdaderamente humanas ayudantes. Aunque ella no necesita figurarse ni siquiera a qué se deben los atroces sonidos que llegan del exterior pues sabe perfectamente que se encuentra siendo espectadora de una profecía realizada hacía siglos y siglos advirtiendo de todo ese caos, se esforzaba en fundirse con el silencio sentada en el suelo con la mirada perdida sosteniendo en sus brazos a las pequeñas y llorosas Moro y Maru. Jamás en toda su existencia se había sentido más lejana de la humanidad pero el brusco y cercano ruido que produjo algo consistente al caer la obligaría a salir de su ensimismamiento.

**REFLEXIONES**

**Este FanFic se me ocurrió hace poco pero con una idea que se me ocurrió un día leyendo acerca de las reencarnaciones... (Justamente cuando comencé a escribir mi FanFic Los amores del Mago ^^)**

**Según los budistas y o hundues uno puede reencarnarse en mil cosas o vivir incontables vidas ¿no? Pues bien, Eriol Hiragizawa es una reencarnación del Mago Clow como luego se descubre en el manga y anime de CardCaptor Sakura sin embargo me dió por pensar que quizás no fuese la única... ¿Y si su alma fue reencarnandose a lo largo de todo ese tiempo desde que murió hasta dar con Sakura? (En el manga no queda muy especifico las dos personas en las que Clow se divide) y la duda que dió origen a este FanFic, ¿podría alguna de esas reencarnaciones haberse encontrado con Yuuko? Si sois personas creyentes en el destino o como dirían ellos, en lo HITSUZEN (o sea, lo inevitable) seguro que podreis pensar lo mismo que yo, que dos personas con una unión tán fuerte, tarde o temprano tendrían que volver a encontrarse... Bueno, a mí a veces me gusta pensar eso aunque probablemente la persona reencarnada no va a reconocer a la otra pero quizás, muy en el fondo de su corazón haya algo que le indiqué que es la persona a la que estaba predestinada 3**

**Realmente son temas complejos a tratar pero muy bonitos como esa esperanza que nos queda a muchos de volver a ver a nuestros seres queridos, ya no en este mundo material, pero sí en otro... Creo que por eso me gusta tanto leer xxxHolic XD**

**Bueno, no me enrollo más, espero que os guste esta parte de presentación o como introducción a la historia. No sé cuantos capítulos haré pero tampoco quiero que sea muy larga. Por cierto, esta historia trascurriría poco después de que Clow dejase nuestro mundo para irse al País de Clow y muucho antes que Watanuki ¿naciese? Yuuko está afectada aunque finja no importarle la partida de Clow T^T **

**Por favor, no tengais demasiado en cuenta mis posibles errores ortograficos ^^' Sí, quereis, podeis comentar ^^**

**MARYXULA**


	2. Chapter 2 HITSUZEN?

**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**  
Los personajes de CLAMP son creación exclusiva de CLAMP (Excepto aquellos cuyo nombre no reconozcáis)

Historia narrada en tercera persona, para variar LOL

La idea me ha venido muy recientemente meditando acerca de lo que los budistas piensan sobre la reencarnación. Bueno, el tema ese de que el alma se puede reencarnar infinidad de veces hasta corregir todos los errores vividos... Y llevándolo al terreno CLAMP pensé que en el caso de Clow, de seguro, una sola reencarnación no bastaría XD (Idea rara, de las múltiples que se me ocurren)

ClowxYuuko o YuukoxClow (Implícito y explicito XD)

_"La ironía es una tristeza que no puede llorar y sonríe"_  
Jacinto Benavente - Dramaturgo español

**FanFic xxxHolic**  
**Retorcida ironía**

PRIMERA PARTE - ¿REENCUENTRO?

Pestañeando repetidas veces antes de ponerse en pie. Las niñas mirarían a su ama entre preocupadas y curiosas. Por fin, la bruja parecía regresar cobrar interés en algo.

-¿Cliente? -Preguntaron a la vez, siendo sus voces igual de agudas y aniñadas.

La alta y estilizada bruja alzó una ceja fingiendo ilusión. Era dueña de un curvilíneo y atrayente cuerpo bajo su kimono favorito, el cual era de candido color con algunos detalles de color carmesí a juego con su original faja de gruesa seda o obi que al ser anudada por su espalda, esos tramos de seda parecían imitar las bonitas alas de una mariposa negra y moteada de rojizos colores. La porción de piel que se podía apreciar era de muy pálida tonalidad en contraste con sus negros y largos cabellos que caían sutilmente como oscuras cintas por sus hombros y ancha espalda. Rascándose la cabeza, echaría a andar directa hacía la gran entrada refunfuñando para sí. No es que odiase tener clientela pero tampoco se sentía con fuerzas para recibir con una sonrisa a nadie ni escuchar los deseos imposibles de nadie que en su mayoria se resumían en la resurrección de algún ser querido. Se sentía justamente como el tiempo, incierta y apesadumbrada más la persona que halló medio moribunda le causó tal desconcierto y asombro que accedió a llevarlo al interior de su tienda y única morada. Desde luego, esa decisión más sus consecuencias no sería tomada y efectuada hasta verle el rostro pues lo que la bruja advirtió al observar el gastado y sucio uniforme del desconocido no le agradó. En tiempos así de revueltos, especialmente se negaba a asistir a ninguna clase de soldado, fuese de las fuerzas extrajeras o de las propias. Dándole un leve golpe con su descalzo pie forzó al soldado herido a girarse, quedando boca arriba. Sus rasgos eran claramente europeos, piel clara y cabellos de un brillante y sedoso negro más una barba de tres o cuatro días que le ayudaban a poseer pinta de vagabundo aún pudiendo ser un hombre de gran atractivo. Sobre su pecho ensangrentado brillaba una pequeño y dorado objeto similar a una llave sujeta al soldado desconocido por una fina cadena también dorada. La bruja abrió la boca llena de incredulidad mientras arrugaba su frente, toda ella cubierta de una negra fila de lisos mechones.

-¿Clow? -Se escuchó a sí misma musitar. El parecido con el mago era innegable y por un momento su corazón confundió a su mente.

El desconocido abriría los ojos costosamente al oir la femenina voz de la bruja más no logró mantenerlos mucho tiempo abiertos. La herida, de la cual continuaba brotando sangre que oscurecía su chaqueta y camiseta, le dificultaban esa pequeña labor pero la bruja, cada vez más estupefacta pudo atisbar que el color de sus ojos era azul como el azul del cielo en un día despejado de verano. Como suele suceder con las decisiones sin meditar, guiándose por lo que su aturdido corazón le dictó, la mismísima bruja, sin ayuda de nadie, cargó al herido y se lo llevó con ella dejando a su paso una serie de pequeños charcos de roja y oscura sangre. Las niñas serían llamadas al instante siguiente con una tarea por realizar diferente. Por mucho miedo que pudiesen albergar sus cuerpecitos, acudieron raudas hasta su ama, que había conseguido trasportar al soldado al interior todo lo cuidadosa y rápidamente que le fue posible. Jadeante levantaría la vista a las pequeñas y diría: -Moro, ve y encárgate de las manchas de sangre, mientras Maru y yo nos ocuparemos del cliente. -

Las dos niñas asintieron pero sólo la de cabellos cortos y ligeramente ondulados contra su rostro se alejó en busca de una bayeta y un cubo que llenar de agua y algún producto de limpieza. Los dos moños que llevaba estaban bien sujetos por dos gruesos lazos de luminoso color igual al del lazo que poseía su vestido. Maru, siendo la niña de largas coletas y vestido de oscuros tonos abrió apurada las puertas corredizas que daban a una amplía habitación y entrando en ella extendería en el suelo un sencillo futón en el que depositar al soldado herido. Retirándoselo de la espalda despacio, la bruja lo situó en el blanco futón extendido. Un resoplido de resignación fue liberado al percatarse de la decisión que acababa de ser tomada, sin embargo una sonrisa embellecía su rostro. Entre ella y Maru fueron quitando al soldado sus ropas, abriendo cual cirujano la enrojecida camisa para poder acceder a la herida abierta y curarla. Éste se quejaría un poco al sentir sobre su tierna carne dañada el alcohol cayendo. Meneando la cabeza dando algún que otro sorbo a la botella de Sake que estaba empleando como desinfectante, la bruja lamentaba su suerte.

-¡Ahí va un excelente Sake! -Exclamaba con lagrimas en sus ojos de marrón tán intenso que parecía rojo. -¡En cuanto te recuperes, como agradecimiento te exigiré un Sake igual de bueno! -Añadía clavando sus ojos en el recién rescatado. Maru rió fiscando en los bolsillos que tenía la chaqueta del soldado.

Respirando hondo, la bruja usó parte de su poder para asegurar que la herida producida por la rápida e inesperada penetración de una bala se fuese cerrando cual llaga o úlcera bascular antes de vendar esa zona. Entornando y arrugando sutilmente la frente, caería al suelo junto al soldado. Maru al observarlos, tan cerca, ladeando su cabeza tendría la vaga sensación de haber vivido ese momento antes. Sonriendo taparía a ambos adultos susurrándoles probablemente embargada por esa misma añoranza y resurgir de recuerdos: -Dulces sueños, Yuuko-San. Dulces sueños, Clow-san. -

SEGUNDA PARTE - INSISTENCIA

Le estaba sucediendo otra vez, otra vez desde que el mago se marchase para no volver de ese mundo, correspondiente a nuestra dimensión.

Sí abría los ojos, lo que vería sería una oscuridad infinita que en ocasiones anteriores la hacían estremecerse pero al ir pasando los años se había vuelto acogedora y familiar. Al ir a incorporarse, se detendría para observar a aquel que habría aparecido tumbado boca arriba a su lado. Por intensa y envolvente que fuese la oscuridad, tanto él como la bruja podían apreciar con claridad inaudita al otro. Silenciosas a la par que rabiosas lagrimas rodaron por el bello rostro de la bruja, se esmerase en tragarse esa ponzoña y se obligase día tras día a esperar la llegada de ese día, el día que tarde o temprano llegaría, aferrándose con uñas y dientes en que todo lo que experimentaba se desvanecería con esa existencia finalizando.

-Camarada, me alegra encontrarte aquí pero todavía no ha llegado ese momento, el momento en el cual volvamos a estar juntos. -Hablaría él abriendo los ojos esbozando una sonrisa lo justo para que la bruja le devolviese una mirada que remarcó su fastidio, alzando una fina y negra ceja con los ojos entrecerrados.

Su voz continuaba pareciéndole odiosamente agradable y vagamente encantadora, siendo en ella fácilmente reconocible una calma, educación y entusiasmo que para la bruja eran claro signo de que su camarada no se tomaba nada en serio o que nunca pareció importarle las sabias palabras que de cuando en cuando le obsequiaba ella. Como la primera vez que el viento la hizo llegar a sus oídos. Limpiándose rápidamente las lagrimas mientras el mago mantenía sus ojos cerrados sin perder esa sonrisa que le daba fama de caballero amistoso, la bruja le replicó:

-¡Mira qué eres pesado! ¡Si sigues así, claro que no! -

Pero el sonriente hombre de cabellos igual de negros que los suyos, dueño de unas lentes redondeadas y coloridas ropas de corte chino bajo su larga y oscura túnica ya no estaba al volver su rostro a ese lugar. Quedándose nuevamente la bruja sola en la más profunda oscuridad Agachando la cabeza pasaría sus dedos por el solido espacio negro en que había estado leves instantes antes su forzoso compañero y único amigo dentro de cualquier comunidad magíca, Clow Reed. Meneando la cabeza mientras suspiraba y resoplaba. Toda la gente, en general, la hacían sentir incómoda o irritada al tener que ponerse a su nivel pero sólo con él se encontraba a gusto, sin forzarse a interpretar ningún emoción inexistente. Él poseía cualidades muy inusuales que llegarían a fascinarla después de desconcertarla además de que su poder era el mayor que hubiese sido capaz de albergar un hechicero, todos el resto de magos y brujas le alababan. Como esperar a salir del trance era un trabajo que solía resultarle costoso, poniéndose en pie se concentró todo lo que su ser espiritual le permitió y se atacó a sí misma. El aire que emanó del gigantesco y luminoso circulo que se trazó en mitad de esa inacabable oscuridad, con un montón de figuras y signos representativos de un montón de antiguas creencias y relaciones con la magia, elevó las largas mangas y la holgada parte inferior del kimono que la protegía. Sería como recibir una pequeña descargar por lo que su cuerpo se agitaría unos instantes mientras sus ojos se abrían de golpe, aún calido a causa de la energía condensada en ella trás la utilización de su magia.

-A Clow solía disgustarle este modo de salir de un trance. -Susurraría con una pícara sonrisa que aniñaría su rostro, ya de vuelta al mundo de los conscientes.

En la penumbra, se quedaría sentada tratando de comprender ese sueño como solía hacer cada vez que tenía uno de esos sueños, que guardaban un significado más allá de lo lógico. Sus ayudantes no estaban en esa habitación, solo ella y el soldado desconocido.

TERCERA PARTE - OPOSICIÓN

La hermosa bruja desde la necesaria instalación del que consideraba su cliente procuraba pronto se impuso la norma de no entrar a esa habitación. Solo Moro o Maru entrarían de cuando en cuando para cambiar el vendaje al herido o para suministrarle alimento. Las niñas no eran capaces de comprender a su ama sin embargo obedecían sin rechistar pero un día, Maru, la que pareciese menos ingenua o más perspicaz de las dos, solicitó conocer el motivo. Ella que trás tapar a ambos adultos le hubiese parecido atisbar que una agradable atmósfera los envolvió.

-Yuuko-san, ¿por qué no cuida del cliente Ud también? -Fue su primera pregunta, no muy peligrosa para la bruja que le respondió con una mirada dulce pero una sonrisa maliciosa atrayéndola para sí: -No me gustan los soldados. Son personas conflictivas. Ya sabes cuan duro precio es el de arrebatar una vida. -

Pero Maru podía percibir que esa no era la verdadera razón, por lo que insistió mirándola fijamente a los ojos, con un dedo colocado bajo su labio inferior. Sus largas coletas caían hasta tocar el suelo, recorriendo todo su cuerpecito.

-¿Y no tiene nada qué ver la partida de Clow-san? -Preguntó con la ingenuidad y espontaneidad propia de una niña. En el rostro de la bruja se formó una expresión de dolor, apretando un instante los dientes, pero fue tan leve que Maru ni se dio cuenta. -El cliente recuerda a Maru a Clow-san. -

La hermosa y poderosa bruja se sintió desarmada. Todo parecía haber sucedido tan recientemente, quizás la aparición de ese hombre era una señal despíada por parte de alguna entidad con un sentido del humor muy retorcido o probablemente fuese algo tramada por una entidad que le guardase rencor. Entrecerrando los ojos y tomando entre sus dedos el pequeño rostro de Maru optó por responderle:  
-Maru, cariño, todo a su debido tiempo. - Quitándose a la niña de encima añadió. -Ahora, continua con tus labores. -

Tomando entre sus largos y elegantes dedos su elegante y fina pipa con dorados o plateados detalles en la punta y al inicio de ésta, le dio una larga e intensa calada mientras cerraba los ojos sumergiéndose en sus reflexiones y en los recuerdos que todavía poseía de él, del Mago Clow, mientras la niña se alejaba de esa parte de la habitación que daba al jardín por detrás.

_Mientras toda la periferia estaba sufriendo unas fuertes lluvias aquel día, como si el cielo llorase amargamente la marcha del mago conocido como Clow Reed, a ella esas gotas capaces de calarte hasta los huesos no le afectaban. Contuvo la respiración al oír la llegada de un cliente pues algo en su interior le indicaba que no era un cliente cualquiera, lo que significaba que sería Clow. Los alegres gritos de Maru y Moro se escucharían por toda la tienda guiando al mago hasta dónde se encontraba su ama, la cual se puso rápidamente en pie girándose para observar al mago que estaba frente a ella, bastante empapado pero sonriendo como si el mal tiempo no alterase su humor._

_-En efecto, debería haberme marchado ya pero antes debía ultimar algunas cosillas. -Le indicaría él antes de que ella pudiese articular palabra. Cruzándose de hombros y alzando una ceja, Yuuko, desconfiada, replicó: -¿No será otra de tus excusas para visitarme? -_

_Él sonriente mago negó con la cabeza y dijo: _

_-Me temo que no, además ésta vendría a ser mi última visita aquí. -_

_Yuuko pudo notar en su voz cierta tristeza. Al día siguiente se vería obligado a despedirse y hacer un gran encargo a sus queridos guardianes. Ambos se adentraron en la habitación más grande y ornamentada de toda la tienda. Por supuesto, ella iría la primera pues Clow era todo un cabellero inglés. Antes que Yuuko pudiese alargar su brazo hasta un encendedor y prender una pequeña llama que consumiría lentamente el incienso que siempre gustaba de usar en sus deberes de concededora de deseos, el mago la detuvo con estas palabras:_

_-No es necesario que prepares nada, mi querida Yuuko, sólo venía a entregarte por adelantado los pagos que acordamos. -_

_La bruja pestañearía y recobraría una cómoda postura sobre su distinguido sofá de oscuro terciopelo y cuidados acabados observando al mago sacar bajo su larga y oscura túnica, con preciosos bordados de un sol y una luna que brillaban entre dorados y plateados, un sobre. Yuuko menearía la cabeza divertida al deducir lo que en su interior hallaría. Su camarada era un aútentico maniatico de los detalles. Yuuko lo tomó tan cautelosa de que sus dedos no tocasen a los del mago como pudo más como tantas otras cosas en su vida el contacto entre piel y piel fue inevitable. Debió de ser ese el momento en que la bruja comenzó a comprender cuan larga sería la espera para volver a sentir la tersa y delicada piel del mago contra la suya. Agarrando el papel serían separados con igual potencia._

_-Bueno, eso era todo, Yuuko, ya nada me retiene aquí. -Le comunicó Clow dedicandole una última de sus insoportablemente encantadoras sonrisas antes de abandonar su confortable asiento para regresar a su mansión pero se quedó unos instantes quieto como si esperase a que ella lo retuviese. -A menos que... -Agregaría, incapaz de contener las ganas de permanecer un poquito más a su lado. _

_-No, no es necesario. -Diría ella, disimulando su alteración con maestría, poniendose en pie también guardandose el sobre en el interior de su kimino. _

_Solo se limitaría a acompañarlo y llegados a la gran entrada, encogiendose de hombros, le dedicaría una despedida, como si fuese otro cliente más. Aunque el mago no se quejó ni la forzó a variar su decisión, ya en mitad del petreo camino entre la entrada y la verja de madera que rodeaba toda la tienda, forzandose a agrandar su sonrisa, se despidió de Yuuko así:_

_-Camarada, habrá un largo tiempo para nosotros para estar juntos. -_

_Lo que dejo a Yuuko sin palabras, desbordada de mil emociones que tratando de reconducirlas acabararían en una, jamás tenida tan en cuenta como era la esperanza para esa larga y lenta espera. Claro que delante de cualquiera no lo admitiría pero en la soledad, admitiría que era su último y muy preciado regalo, un mantra que no podría quitarse de la cabeza. _

-Maldito Clow... Demonio con gafas... No sólo eras el mago más poderoso del mundo, eras el primer hombre en conquistarme. -Musitaría la bruja y una densa pero ligera capa de humo se escaparía de su apetecible boca de delgados y rojos labios. En sus palabras había rabia pero en su rostro una sonrisa las contradecía.

**REFLEXIONES**

_**"Camarada, habrá un largo tiempo para nosotros para estar juntos"**_

**Tiene pinta de ser algo dicho por Clow y recordado por Yuuko cuando esta hablandole del bacúlo de Sakura a Watanuki XD Y me encanta porque es una frase llena de fuerza y esperanza, además de ser reveladora para todos aquellos y aquellas que creemos que esos dos se amaban aunque se le presente como amigos o compañeros en muchas obras de CLAMP ^^ **

**También me da la sensación de que puede ser una especie de revelación sobre su futuro, por lo que en la segunda parte me dió por escribir un leve encuentro entre ellos, dentro del sueño, con Clow indicandole que todavía no ha llegado ese momento, el momento en que todo se solucione en TRC... **

**Yo no sé como os quedariais vosotros pero estar separada de alguien MUY querido pero ya inalcanzable debe de ser devastador aunque sepas que puede haber una posibilidad de volver a encontrarte con esa persona y llegado ese momento nadie te separará de ella. Así es como trato de retratar a Yuuko en esta historia o serie de historias porque a ella se le ve muy meláncolica cuando menciona a Clow en TRC aunque ante Watanuki u otras personas en xxxHolic le irrita hablar de él o una posible relación con él XD ¡Vamos! Es como varias heroínas que estan enamoradas del heroe pero por orgullo o por lo que sea no lo llegan a admitir con totalidad y eso pues creo que eso va a hacer la historia muy interesante pues rememorando cosillas, querrá convencerse de que el soldado desconocido no es Clow pero su corazón lo pondrá difícil LOL**

**No sé que más decir, espero que os guste ^^ Perdon por las posibles faltas de ortografía**

**MARYXULA**


	3. Chapter 3 CHISHI

**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**

Los personajes de CLAMP son creación exclusiva de CLAMP (Excepto aquellos cuyo nombre no reconozcáis)

Historia narrada en tercera persona, para variar LOL

La idea me ha venido muy recientemente meditando acerca de lo que los budistas piensan sobre la reencarnación. Bueno, el tema ese de que el alma se puede reencarnar infinidad de veces hasta corregir todos los errores vividos... Y llevándolo al terreno CLAMP pensé que en el caso de Clow, de seguro, una sola reencarnación no bastaría XD (Idea rara, de las múltiples que se me ocurren)

ClowxYuuko o YuukoxClow (Implícito y explicito XD)

_"La ironía es una tristeza que no puede llorar y sonríe"_  
Jacinto Benavente - Dramaturgo español

**FanFic xxxHolic **

**Retorcida ironía**

CUARTA PARTE - ACERCAMIENTO

El eco de sonoras risas y agudas exclamaciones por parte de sus ayudantes, sacarían de su agradable sueño a la bruja una mañana como tantas otras, sólo el estruendo de la batalla habría bastado para alterar a cualquiera pero la bruja ya se había acostumbrado y sabía que tarde o temprano finalizaría. Probablemente no fue el jaleo producido por las niñas lo que molestase a la bruja, seguramente fue la llegada a sus oídos de una masculina voz que perturbó todo su ser al ser irónicamente similar a la voz de su compañero el mago medio inglés medio chino. Por mucho que se esforzase, su acento inglés estaba bien presente aún siendo su chino o japones magnifico y fluido como un cristalino río. Respirando fuerte por la nariz cual furioso toro se dirigió hasta la habitación prohibida y corriendo la puerta con igual brío les gritó: -¡¿Queréis hacer el puñetero favor de no armar tanto escándalo?

Las niñas girarían sus cabezas hacía la amplía y lisa puerta corrediza cerrando la boca al instante, sin embargo en sus aniñados y pícaros rostros se podía apreciar una sonrisa. El soldado miraría a la irritada y bella mujer de arriba a abajo con cierto descaro, su salvadora era tendría muy mala leche pero había que reconocer que era todo un bombón. Con una ceja levantada, en su mejor japones diría en defensa no sólo propia: -¡Tranquila mujer! Tus hijas sólo me estaban orientando un poco. -

Las niñas rieron por lo bajo, les resultaba tan divertido escucharlo, su pronunciación distaba mucho de la que usaba su ama o el mago amigo de ésta.

-¡¿Qué? -Gritaría la atónita bruja, creciendo rápidamente su enojo de pie junto a la puerta con ambas manos sobre su definidas caderas bajo su aflojado kimono. -¡Esas dos no son mis hijas, esas dos están a mí servicio! -Le aclaró con el rostro enrojecido de ira, sin tener en cuenta que su ofensor sabía algo de japones pero que le era muy costoso comprenderlo a ese ritmo.

-¡Maru es ayudante de Yuuko-san! -Exclamó orgullosa una de las niñas levantando un brazo y su correspondiente mano.

-¡Moro es ayudante de Yuuko-san! -Reiteró igual de alegre y satisfecha la otra niña, alzando un brazo como imitando a su compañera.

El apuesto hombre pasaría sus ojos color celeste de una a otra frunciendo el ceño mientras colocaba su mano derecha cerrada contra su barbilla, usando toda su capacidad cerebral para comprender lo recientemente escuchado. La bruja, mirando unos momentos al techo, resopló y repitió lo anteriormente dicho en ese inglés que tanto maravillaba al mago.

-¿Ves? Ahora si me entero. -Le contestó en su idioma con una gran sonrisa cerrando los ojos mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza. La bruja morena le sonrió entrecerrando los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos, adentrándose en la habitación hasta quedar a pocos metros de él añadió en inglés: -Bien, porque lo que voy a decirte a continuación es importante. -

Su sonrisa se tornó retorcida al rememorar que todo aquel que entrase en su tienda no era por casualidad y que aún esa persona fuese consciente o no de su deseo, cumplido éste, había que dar algo igual de valioso a cambio. Lo que, en el caso del soldado herido, significaría entregarle la dorada e inusual llave que colgaba en su pecho con un brillo que no parecía desvanecerse a pesar de los muchos años que habrían pasado desde que la bruja la viese por primera vez.

-Te escucho. -Diría él cruzándose también de brazos fijando sus penetrantes y claros ojos en ella, lo que la descolocó momentáneamente.

-Como no sé si te habrás fijado, este lugar no es un lugar cualquiera, es un lugar muy especial al que viene la gente con el principal fin de que sus deseos sean realizados. -Empezaría a exponerle con incontenible orgullo, señalándose colocando una de sus tersas y claras manos sobre un pecho añadiría. -Y mi deber como dueña de este lugar es realizar esos deseos pero por cada deseo realizado ha de haber un pago a equivalente. -

-Lo que significaría que eres una especie de vendedora de deseos, ¿no? -Concluiría el soldado en menos palabras interrumpiendo a la egocéntrica y altiva bruja. -¡Cojonudo! Lo tendré en cuanta cuando quiera cumplir algún deseo. -Agregó intentando ponerse en pie por sí mismo pero pronto se vio siendo sostenido por las veloces niñas.

-¡Quieto ahí! ¡Ahora es cuando debes prestar más atención ya que me debes un pago atrasado por cumplir tu deseo! -Le espetó la bruja al abrir un ojo mientras mantenía el otro cerrado y veía al hombre sujeto entre ambas ayudantes, posicionada cada una a un lado con cada brazo del soldado contra su cuello. Arrugando levemente la frente, el soldado desconocido tras haber dejado escapar una corta carcajada, replicó: -¿Qué deseo? Si yo no te he pedido ningún deseo... Aún. -

Por un breve instante, la bruja se le quedaría mirando perpleja pestañeando sin parar. ¿Acaso se equivocó al deducir que su deseo era continuar vivo? El orgullo de la bruja le impulsó a corregirle.

-¿Acaso salvar la vida no cuenta como deseo? -Fue lo que exigió saber rápidamente, no iba a dejar que se fuese sin pagar aunque si en verdad él tenía razón y todo aquello era una retorcida broma del destino, añadió indicándole la salida. -De acuerdo, en ese caso, ¡ya puedes ir largándote! -

-En cuento me recupere. -Le prometió con otra crispante sonrisa el soldado.

Por mucho que la morena le indica con histéricos gritos que en ese preciso momento, el soldado ignorando sus desesperados mandatos girándose con cuidado se dirigiría al jardín. Moro y Maru parecían tan contentas junto al desconocido que la bruja posicionando una mano sobre su rostro, cubriendo gran parte, suspiró agotada y sonriendo vagamente iría a sentarse con ellos, disfrutando de los bellos arboles que parecían no sufrir grandes alteraciones, sólo las propias del tiempo. Sus castaños ojos se perderían entre las rosadas y pequeñas flores que recubrían las ramas de uno de ellos, al mago le encantaba esa flor...

_-Sus flores son preciosas, ¿verdad Yuuko? -Escuchó tras sí, la suave e ilusionada voz de su compañero y único amigo hechicero. -En Europa también hay este tipo de árboles pero por desgracia no los descubrí hasta llegar a Asía. -Me informaría innecesariamente._

_Meneando la cabeza, la dama que se encontraba parada ante un robusto y embelesador Cerezo repleto de rosadas flores que se extendían hasta rozar las de otro compañero Cerezo cual rosada nube giró su cabeza para mirar desdeñosa a su maravillado compañero. Ella sabía que las plantas y los animales eran muy importantes y debían ser tratados con mayor respeto por los humanos pero la admiración y devoción que sentía el mago hacía esa especie era excesiva. Sus celestes ojos brillaban contra sus redondeadas lentes y su sonrisa no se iba. Todo él parecía emanar una molesta radiación producto de tanta emoción y gozo con tan sólo contemplar un simple árbol. Cruzándose de brazos, la bruja resopló: -No es para tanto, Clow. -_

_-¿Cómo que no? Incluso aquí en Japón se celebra una es celebrada una fiesta que consiste en reunirse y contemplar a tan magnifico árbol. -Le recordó frunciendo el ceño el mago ofendido. Suspirando colocaría una cariñosa mano sobre uno de sus hombros y alzando una ceja agregaría superando su infantil y repentina molestia. -No importa, sé que algún día te gustaran tanto como a mí. -_

_-¡Ja! Lo único que tendremos en común tú y yo será nuestro excelente gusto en licores. Recuérdalo bien Clow. -Se negaría a reconocer esa posibilidad retirándole la mano mientras lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. -Además lo que más me atrae de la celebración de Hanami es poder beber y comer hasta hartarme. -_

_-Entonces, ¿por qué siempre me esperas en este árbol de entre todos los Cerezos en flor que hay? -Preguntó Clow logrando sonrojar a su orgullosa amiga Yuuko. Aunque no lo dijese en voz alta, por su reacción se atisbaba que era debido a que muy en el fondo no deseaba romper esa pauta a la hora de encontrarse con él. _

-Dime, ¿a qué son preciosas las flores del Cerezo? -Quisó saber la bruja apoyando una mano contra su rostro de porcelana. El mago siempre hablaba maravillas de aquellas flores, tan a menudo que a la bruja se veía obligada a centrar su mente en otras cosas para no acabar aburrida.

-Son bonitas pero todas las flores lo son. -Sería la sorprendente y casi decepcionante respuesta del soldado.

La bruja no abriría la boca más. Había tanto en el que le recordaba al mago, casi podía sentirlo a su lado, sin embargo no podía ser su mago. Con una mirada maliciosa hacía él se propusó salir de dudas antes de que se marchase.

-Pero tú eres más bonita que todas ellas. -Añadiría el soldado desconocido consciente de que la bruja había cambiado de objeto a contemplar.

QUINTA PARTE - SIMILITUD

-¿Se puede saber dónde está la comida en este lugar? -Exclamó desconcertado a la par que enojado el soldado al descubrir tras una ardua busqueda en la cocina que no había nada, ni siquiera un puñado de blanco arroz con el que saciar su hambre.

Las niñas se mirarían entre ellas encogiéndose de hombros mientras arrugaban sus frentes. En sus inocentes rostro el hambriento soldado podía atisbar algo de bribonería que no le agradó. Cerrando de mal modo el último cajón, girándose y cruzándose de brazos, con el entrecejo bien fruncido, exigió a las niñas dar respuesta a tan primordial pregunta.

-Lo digo en serio, si hay comida, ¿dónde coño está? -Preguntó con su mejor japonés aunque la rabia hacía un pelín difícil que las palabras brotasen debidamente.

Las ayudantes de la bruja se rascarían sus cabecitas con expresión de no comprender. La frustración consiguió que el soldado golpease la lisa superficie de la alargada mesa, dividida en tres o cuatro secciones. Aunque ese acto de desesperación alarmó a la pequeña Moro, que encogió su cabeza aferrándose a su hermana, la observadora Maru, ambas niñas soltarían una leve risita. Sus ojos pasarían del soldado a su ama y señora al apreciarla por el rabillo del ojo parada detrás suyo. Entre sus largos y pálidos dedos izquierdos su elegante y fina pipa descansaba brillando tenuemente sus dorados ornamentos.

-Te lo advierto, vuelve a golpear cualquier cosa de mi tienda o a mis empleadas y te las verás conmigo. -Anunció en su formidable inglés alzando una fina y oscura ceja bajo su amplio flequillo. Al instante de acabar la advertencia, de sus delicados labios de fuerte tonalidad rosada surgió una espesa pero leve y larga nubecilla de humo grisaceo. -Ahora, ¿Cuál es el problema? -

-Tengo hambre y al parecer en este puñetero lugar no hay ni un misero grano de arroz que llevarse a la boca. -Le informó malhumorado el soldado alzando una ceja igual de desafiante que la dama fumadora compulsiva que acababa de aparecer ante él.

Resoplando, la bruja no tendría más remedio que responder a eso lo siguiente mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente:

-Está bien... Dime lo que quieres y lo traeré hasta aquí. -

Hacía poco que su suministro de comida se había acabado pero no se sentía con humor para acudir a ningún mercado o a ninguna zona de refugiados en busca de más provisiones. Lo poco que había recogido, había sido previamente contado pues no pensaba que su inoportuno invitado fuese a prolongar su estancia una vez consciente. El apuesto soldado en un principio la miró con escépticismo pero persistiendo su estomago en ser rellenado mediante dolorosos gruñidos, descruzándose de brazos le indicó los ingredientes minimos que cualquier cocinero necesitaría para cocinar el alimento más apañado del mundo. La bruja de negros cabellos se quedó atónita. ¡Ese hombre sabía cocinar! Pestañeando como si su vista de improvisto se hubiese nublado sutilmente, exclamó señalándolo con el dedo indice de su mano derecha:

-¡No puede ser! ¿Tú sabes cocinar? -

-Sí, ¿tan sorprendente es? -Replicaría él sin darle importancia. -De seguro tú, como mujer que eres, sabrás cocinar y lo harás mejor que yo. -Agregaría entrecerrando los ojos. En esos tiempos no era muy frecuente que un hombre cualquiera cocinase pero él se vió obligado a ello al ser incapaz de vivir con otras personas.

-¡Yuuko-san no sabe! -Soltó Moro incapaz de reprimir la risa que le entraba el imaginarse a la bruja metida en la cocina elaborando platos más deliciosos de los que el mago pudiese hacer. -¡Clow-san sí! -

-¡A Yuuko-san no le gusta cocina! -Coroboró Maru igual de entretenida que su hermana. -¡Pero a Clow-san le encanta! -

La bruja no podía disimular el fastidio que le producía que su compañero fuese tan alabado pero tragandose el amor propio destrozado procurando no perder más los papeles ese día admitió su ineficacia a la hora de coger una cacerola y se marchó presta a un lugar lejano para teletrasportarse magicamente a algún almacén en el cual obtener todo lo citado por el soldado y algo más pues deseaba comprobar si iba a ser tan bueno como el mago en la cocina o no. Metiendo cada especia y metiendola en un saco de gruesa tela se relamía deseando con toda su alma volver a deleitarse con aquellas obras maestras culinarias. El desconocido soldado no salió de su asombro al abrir el saco frente a la sonriente bruja, ambos sentados en el suelo a un lado de la baja mesa de oscura madera que había en mitad de ese cuarto. Los ojos azul celeste del soldado brillaban entusiasmados mientras exclamaba el nombre de cada producto que sacaba y depositaba en la mesa. La bruja continuaba sonriéndole apoyando su rostro ligeramente ladeado sobre su manos, con los codos descubiertos por encima de la mesa. El kimono que había escogido para ese día era de similar azul al de los ojos de su forzoso invitado pero por algunas partes había dibujadas varias flores de claros y recatados colores. Quizás todavía sentía que necesitaba más hechos factibles para admitir lo que tanto se negaba y lanzarse a sus brazos pero poco a poco iba ganando la confianza precisa para lanzar preguntas tan intimas como audaces.

-Gracias Yuuko. -Le dijo él al cabo de una profunda examinación a los viveres. -Como agradecimiento, prepararé algo especial. -

Ampliandose su pícara sonrisa, la bruja morena replicaría cerrando los ojos un instante:

-No tienes por qué pero si estás decido, que mi racio sea la mayor. -

-Ya veremos... -Le hizó saber el soldado antes de levantarse llevando consigo varios de los viveres proporcionados por la bruja.

Abriendo sus luminosos y castaños ojos de saturación cercana al rojo, la bruja refunfuñaría:

-Oye, ¿cómo es que sabes mi nombre y yo el tuyo no? -

Parándose pero sin necesidad de darse la vuelta, él con amistoso tono de voz respondió:

-Eso es porque presto más atención a los detalles que tú pero si te soy sincero, no creo que una dama tan hermosa poseía un nombre así. -Suspirando, añadió. -Y con respecto a mi nombre... Es un nombre que nunca me ha gustado dar a damas tan bellas como tú. -

La bruja emitió un pequeño ruidito como señal de insatisfacción sin embargo no lo presionaría en ese momento. Pronto la vivienda se llenaría de un agradable olorcillo que avivaría el apetito de la bruja, hacía tiempo disminuido. Tragando saliva, la bruja tomó sus palillos una vez dispuestos todos los platos repletos de humeante comida, cuyo aspecto no decepcionaba, insegura de por qué plato empezar.

-Te juro que no les he puesto veneno. -Bromearía el cocinero sentado antes de comer con bastante agilidad los pequeños granos de arroz que su vol poseía.

La bruja le lanzó una mirada que haría reir estrepitosamente a sus ayudantes, sentadas a su derecha e izquierda. Encogiéndose de hombros se uniría a los demás y para su estupefacción y gran agrado, en efecto, la comida superó sus espectativas al primer bocado, lo que provocaría que la bruja demandase más de aquella exquisiteces pero el talentoso cocinero se lo negaría pues si continuaba cebandola en ese momento no habría nada que llevarse a la boca en los próximos días. Justo cuando buscaba un buen lugar donde mantener la comida que iba guardando hallaría el gran almacén que la bruja disponía en la tienda, cuyo principal uso era el de amontonar esos inusuales pagos como el que él le debía. Meneando la cabeza lo primero que llegaría a su cabeza sería que nunca había visto semejante desorden pues aunque los diversos objetos estaban en diferentes estanterias de vieja madera, muchos otros estaban por el suelo, dificultándose así el diambular por allí. Frunciendo los ojos se decía que no sería buena idea meter en un sitio tan abarrotado de cosas los alimentos sobrantes. Dejando el saco a fin de poder usar sus brazos con la única intención de hacer algo de espacio en alguna estanteria al alzar su cabeza sus ojos fueron a dar con algo que captó toda su atención, algo tapado bajo un pañuelo de lisa tela a diferencia del resto de objetos.

-¿Dónde está el soldado? -Preguntaría la bruja con cara de recien levantada a una de las niñas, que estaban jugando silenciosas en uno de los cuartos.

-Se fue a poner a salvo la comida de Yuuko-san. -Fue la particular respuesta de la niña portadora de largas coletas, que levantaría la vista del suelo de inmediato. -Moro y Maru le dijimos que quizás estaría bien en el almacén con las otras cosas. -Añadió con la ingenuidad propia de una verdadera niña.

La bruja soltaría un grito ensordecedor y totalmente espabilada acudiría al almacén como un rayo. Las palabras del mago se repetían sin cesar en su mente.

_-Soel y Larg serán despertados por el Syaoran creado para ocupar el lugar del verdadero Syaoran. -Le diría adoptando ese tono tan propio de un viejo profesor mientras cubría con un gran pañuelo las urnas ovaladas en las cuales las dos criaturas creadas por él y la bruja dormitaban a la espera de ese momento._

-¡Aparta de ahí! -Bramó la bruja jadeante desde la puerta que daba entrada al espacioso almacén. Su corazón latía violentamente a causa de la veloz trayectoria hacía allí. Respirando costosamente, hizo un nuevo acopío por recorrer el basto almacén y plantarse ante el soldado. Cubriendo las luminosas urnas de cristal añadió. -A partir de ahora te está prohibido acceder a mi almacén. -

-¿Y eso? -Exigió saber el soldado cruzandose de brazos. -Sólo lo estaba mirando. -Objetó con sinceridad.

-Bueno, pues está altamente prohibido mirarlo. -Le haría saber la bruja pues, sin confiar del todo en su palabra.

-Está bien, no volveré a poner mis ojos en eso. -Acabó por ceder el soldado suspirante. -Pero quiero que sepas que sólo lo haré porque parece algo muy importante para tí. -

Fue cuando la bruja no supó si agradecer el detalle o ponerse a gritarle que se fuese de una vez. No haría falta pues el invasor se alejó silbando. Si era una muestra de amabilidad, la bruja no se lo agradeció hasta encontrar más muestras de esa amabilidad tan curiosa.

SEXTA PARTE - DIFERENCIA

A pesar de todo, la tienda de los deseos y su dueña seguían ganando más vigor e incluso alegría. Moro y Maru lo sentían y eso provocaba que riesen con mayor fuerza o continuidad. Lo que agradaba a su ama aunque no tanto que estuviesen tan encima del soldado desconocido pues que ellas se contentaran con la improbable posibilidad de tener de vuelta a Clow Reed, ella no pero siendo una tarea difícil sacarlas de su infantil punto de vista, dejaría de insistirles en no referirse a él como Clow-san, que es como siempre se habían dirigido a él cuando estaba por esos lares.

-Esto, Yuuko, ¿podría hacerte una pregunta? -Le dijo él con expresión pensativa. La bella bruja resoplaría casi como acto reflejo mientras lo miraba y asentía. -¿Podrías decirme quién es Clow? -

Los ojos de la bruja se abriendo desorbitadamente. Señalándolo con un dedo exclamó incredula:

-¿No sabes quién es Clow Reed? -

La carcajada que surgió de su boca resonó por todo el cuarto. Golpeando innumerables veces la superficie de la mesa, en cuya zona derecha se encontraba una botella de mediano tamaño de licor y un vasito triangular de cerámica, que debido a la intensidad de los golpes, no dejaría de temblar. El soldado, en cambio, no reía, se mantuvo a la espera de la respuesta sosteniendo otro vasito triangular similar al que había en la mesa entre los dedos de su mano derecha. Si él era, supuestamente, su antiguo amigo y compañero reencarnado, debía saber quien era ¿o no? Retomando la serenidad, sirviéndose un buen trago del dulzón licor que ambos estaban bebiendo, la bruja tras beberse el pequeño vaso con alegría, dejandolo bien sonoramente en la mesa, dió la respuesta más concisa y directa que pudo esbozando una sonrisa retorcida.

-Clow Reed es el mago más poderoso y malvado del mundo además de un cuatrojos insoportable. -

-Qué interesante... Su apellido es igual que el mio. -Comentó el soldado consciente de que era un hecho curioso.

La bruja, que en ese momento estaba sirviéndose otro trago derramaría el contenido de la botella empapándose así gran parte de la mesa y algo de tela de su amplío Kimono oscureciendo ese tramo. ¡Cada vez que le preguntaba sin ningún pudor, melosa y aparentemente afectuosa, acerca de su nombre el soldado no soltaba prenda y con sólo despreciar al mago le había dado parte de ese valiosa información! Aguantando el tipo, sin dar importancia a ese acto impropio de una dama tan elegante como ella fingía con gracia ser, sosteniendo la botella y el vasito, con sus pardos ojos cercanos al tono rojo la mujer miraría al soldado con pasmo. No estaba preparada para afrontar lo que tanto sospechaba, la posibilidad de encontrarse con el mago en mitad de esa indefinida espera. Una idea alocada pero conociendo al mago, maestro de trasformar lo imposible en posible, podía ser. La risa que le entró a él al verla tan impresionada forzó a la bruja a lanzar nuevas preguntas en tono desafiante mientras dejaba a la misma vez botella y vaso de ceramica bruscamente sobre la mesa.

-Y tu casa también es una colosal mansión en pleno Londres, ¿verdad? -Le espetaría casi escupiendo cada palabra con rabia.

-Pues... ¿Si te digo que no, te echarás a llorar? -Fue la indirecta negativa que el soldado dió a la alterada bruja. -No sé si te lo han dicho pero que una persona comparta el mismo apellido o nombre que una persona famosa no significa que también comparta su misma fortuna. -

-¡Mejor! Así no tendré que oírte presumir de tus posesiones. -Respondió la bruja con satisfacción. Después de tantas habilidades idénticas a las del mago, hallar diferencias la motivaban a que su lado racional ganase la batalla. Estirandose levantando sus largos brazos, daría por zanjada la cuestión pero el soldado demandaría algo a cambio de aquella información compartida contra sus deseos.

-Ahora estaría bien que tú me hablases un poco sobre tí misma, Yuuko. -Él propondría ejerciendo cierta presión sobre uno de sus brazos para que no emprendiese la marcha. -¿Por qué te comportas siempre como una loca, especialmente cuando estoy yo cerca? ¿Es por lo que dicen las niñas? -

-¡Pero serás...! -Aullaría ella enrojeciendo de enojo, además de desagradecido, estaba resultando ser más directo y descarado que el propio mago. Tirando con toda su energía para librarse de aquel grosero, sólo logró un fuerte tirón. -¡Súeltame! -Le ordenaría agitandose de nuevo para irse. -¡Tú siempres has actuado como te ha dado la gana! ¿Acaso ahora yo no puedo hacer lo mismo? -Añadiría con voz casí llorosa. El disgusto y el verse atrapada provocaban semejante estado en ella, una dama de múltiples comportamientos según la ocasión.

Los gritos que se sucedieron desde la habitación alertarían a las ayudantes de la bella y compleja bruja que su ama habría enfadado al mago, cosa bastante extraña pues ese hombre nunca parecía disgustarse con intensidad aterradora, en todo caso, arrugaba su frente y resoplaba de cómico modo, por lo que las niñas correrían con expresión de perplejidad en sus risueños y aniñados rostros. Al irrumpir en la amplía sala, ambas niñas pudieron ver con preocupación como las palabras habían dado paso a algo más pues en los ojos de su ama un fino torrente de agua descendía con brío por sus rosadas mejillas.

-¡Por favor, Clow-san, no haga llorar a Yuuko-san! -Suplicaría la que parecía más ingenua, de cabellos ondulantes contra su rostro, juntando sus manitas.

-¡Por favor, Clow-san, controle su enojo con Yuuko-san! -Pidió la otra, apretando los puños sobre su pecho bajo su oscuro vestido.

Apretando la mandibula mientras cerraba los ojos frunciendo el entreceño con igual intensidad, el soldado al oír las súplicas de las niñas pareció recobrar algo de sensadez pues soltando con brusquedad a la atónita y sollozante bruja, abandonó la sala dejando a las tres señoritas sin respiración. A lo lejos el sonido de algo siendo destrozado con furia sobresaltó tanto a la bruja como a sus pequeñas ayudantes. Meneando la cabeza, entre avergonzada y atemorizada pues definitivamente el tanto jugar con fuego la estaba empezando a abrasar, musitó:

-A Clow jamás le molestaron mis repentinos cambios de humor... Definitivamente no es Clow. -

**REFLEXIONES**

**A menudo pienso que la conviviencia influye mucho ya sea en la amistad, el amor o el afecto...**

**Pues se van descubriendo más cosas de esa persona que no se conocían y que quizás no te gustan o puede que esa persona descubra cosas de tí que tu nunca has querido que salgan a la luz por miedo o porque piensas que esa persona se llevará una impresión negativa de tí. Claro que también puede ser al revés y descubras que esa persona, si no te caía en gracia, tiene mucho bueno. Supongo que por eso triunfan tanto los realities tipo Gran Hermano, debe de haber algo que atrape a la gente en ese día a día que los participantes viven encerrados pero qué pena que no sea, generalmente, valores adecuados ya que en esos realities da la impresión de que interesa más los lios amorosos y sus consecuencias a eso, la unión, la colaboración o la amistad. Por suerte, la vida es como la muestran en los realities XDD**

**Con respecto al Soldado Reed y nuestra bruja favorita de CLAMP su convivencia es difícil porque ella al ver tantas similitudes con Clow vuelve a confundir las cosas, su corazón manda contra su cabeza, por lo que el soldado Reed llega inevitablemente un momento en que él le pidé explicaciones, con respecto a Clow Reed, con respecto a ella, y claro... Yuuko no reacciona muy bien y el soldado Reed en vez de no darle importancia como hacía o como supongo yo Clow haría, saca su mala idea XDD**

**Queridos mios, algo que he comprobado es que para tener una convivencia, más o menos, llevadera, en un mismo territorio no puede haber dos perros Alfa ó ò **

**Espero que os haya gustado, ya sólo queda un capítulo para acabarlo y creo que es en ese capítulo dónde pondré lo verdaderamente interesante LOL Por último, no tengais demasiado en cuenta mis faltas ortograficas y sabed, que sí quereis comentar, sólo tenéis que mandar un comentario (no seas demasiados rudos, plis) ^^**

**MARYXULA**


	4. Chapter 4 SAKI!

**NOTA DEL AUTOR (O AUTORA XD):**  
Los personajes de CLAMP son creación exclusiva de CLAMP (Excepto aquellos cuyo nombre no reconozcáis)

Historia narrada en tercera persona, para variar LOL

La idea me ha venido muy recientemente meditando acerca de lo que los budistas piensan sobre la reencarnación. Bueno, el tema ese de que el alma se puede reencarnar infinidad de veces hasta corregir todos los errores vividos... Y llevándolo al terreno CLAMP pensé que en el caso de Clow, de seguro, una sola reencarnación no bastaría XD (Idea rara, de las múltiples que se me ocurren)

ClowxYuuko o YuukoxClow (Implícito y explicito XD)

_"La ironía es una tristeza que no puede llorar y sonríe"_

Jacinto Benavente - Dramaturgo español

**FanFic xxxHolic **

**Retorcida ironía**

SÉPTIMA PARTE - DISTANCIAMIENTO

Observando las rosadas flores de los florecientes cerezos que albergaba su jardín, la bruja se recuperaba lentamente del shock sufrido el día anterior. Quizás en su rostro ya no habían lagrimas pero su respiración continuaba sutilmente agitada provocando que su meramente cubierto pecho ascendiese y descendiese con un poco de malestar. El color del cielo, de ese cielo que recordaba gris oscuro parecía haber mejorado también considerablemente tornandose en suaves capas de diversos azules hasta llegar a un lejano lila pero tomando entre sus finos y delicados dedos de pálida piel un cuenco de rojizo barro cocido cuidadosamente realizado se decía a sí misma que no duraría pues los destellos de fuerte naranja emitirían un gris que se tragaría ese azul y cerrando sus opacos ojos de intenso marrón posaba sus delgados labios sorbiendo el templado liquido que el cuenco tenía.

_-Por favor Yuuko, si te ofendí, perdóname, fue algo involuntario, no podía soportar la idea de perderte y menos de ese modo... -Un apuesto hombre de oscuros y lacios cabellos no cesaba de disculparse sentado junto a la amplía y confortable cama en la que una bella mujer de similar juventud y belleza se encontraba sentada sin decir ni una palabra. _

_El mago suspiraría arrugando la frente, algunos largos pelos de negro color cayeron topando parte del campo de visión que sus redondeadas lentes le ofrecían, con gran pesar dejó de insistir en que se la bruja se alimentase pero necesita oír su voz. Necesitaba que su amada no lo odiase por liberarla de una muerte inminente engañando a la muerte con magia. Nada más abrir sus preciosos ojos que parecían brillar como dos rubies, su reacción fue tan violenta. ¡Muchísimo más que en otras ocasiones! Y sin embargo al día siguiente parecía que toda esa furia y energía había desaparecido, pasando a un estado que preocupó el doble al arrepentido mago. Volviendo a suspirar antes de levantarse y llevarse la plateada bandeja con los platos que con tanto cariño había realizado para ella, cogiendo su mano, tras besarla cual devoto esposo, dijo:_

_-Te prometo que arreglaré mi error aunque conlleve nuestra muerte. -_

_Al instante de soltar su mano, Clow observaría como por las mejillas de su amada una serie de lagrimas descendieron acompañadas de una voz apenas audible._

_-Concedido. -_

_Y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro aunque continuase demasiado abrumada por los acontecimientos que habían sucedido y que sucederían. El deseo que sí pudo cumplir sin quebrar el equilibrio de todo lo existente fue que Clow obtuviese su perdón pues creyó firmemente su palabra. Secándose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano, haría un esfuerzo por degustar algo de lo que el mago portaba en la bandeja aunque lo consideró estúpido estando paralizada, a un pestañeo de la muerte. _

El sabor que la inundó era igualito al que poseían los caldos del mago, otro motivo para arrugar la frente y mantener apretados los labios. Porque había optado por ignorarlo de nuevo o porque el soldado prefería rehuirla, la bruja y el soldado Reed no volvieron a estar juntos durante el resto de tiempo que duró su estancia. Si por azar, se veían forzados a compartir alguna zona del lugar como el baño, ninguno miraba al otro aunque a veces, la bruja de negros y largos cabellos rompía inconscientemente esa pauta autoimpuesta. Quizás deseosa de oír una disculpa por su disagradable y aterrador comportamiento pero esa disculpa nunca llegaba.

OCTAVA PARTE - CONFESIÓN

Anteriormente revisado su aspecto ante un espejo, echandole ovarios al asunto, carcamida por la impaciencia, la bruja tomaría una vez más las riendas para hallar la tan necesaria verdad o al menos, conseguir esa disculpa que se merecía ya que estaba convencida de que tratar a una dama así y luego ser incapaz de presentarte ante esa dama, era lo peor de lo peor. ¡Una grave ofensa! Y si en verdad era su estúpido cuatrojos vividor, romántico y con exquisitos modales ingleses, la prueba irrefutable sería escuchar esa disculpa. Las similitudes y diferencias eran de igual cantidad por lo que ahí se lo jugaría todo aunque aquellas palabras ya las hubiese pronunciado frente al espejo antes, con brio se lanzó hacía la sala en la cual sus ayudantes le habían dicho que estaba el soldado inglés.

-Merezco una disculpa, ¿a qué esperas para disculparte como es debido? -Serían las primeras palabras, en el mismo idioma que utilizaba el soldado, en brotar de la besable boca de la bruja, que probablemente debido a la impaciencia, había recobrado su carácter altivo.

Tumbado con la vista fija en el sencillo techo, el soldado se incorporó exhibiendo una sonrisa de satisfacción en su bello rostro, como si hubiese estado esperando ese momento durante mucho tiempo. La dorada llave al rededor de su pecho continuaba siendo objeto de fascinación y capricho de la bruja pues sus ojos brillaron nada más fijarse en el objeto de inolvidable forma. Algo que molestaba a la vez que agradaba al soldado. ¿El motivo? Podrían ser citados tantos que circulaban por su malpensada mente. Ladrón que reconoce a otro ladrón suele ser dicho. Frente a él, cruzándose de brazos con una ceja bastante alzada y dando golpecitos al suelo con uno de sus pies descalzos fingiría darle algo más de tiempo, ¿quién sabe? Quizás su disculpa al menos le hiciese reir como en otras ocasiones.

-Pues ya somos dos. -Diría al cabo de un inaguantable silencio el soldado cruzándose de brazos también.

-¿Qué? -Soltaría desconcertada la bruja, abriendo y cerrando los ojos a gran velocidad, como si las palabras hubiesen sido cuatro bruscos puñetazos en su carita de porcelana. -¡De eso nada! Aquí él único que ha errado eres tú. -Le indicaría al instante siguiente exagerando lo ocurrido el día anterior. -¡Me agarraste! -Gritaba señalándose con la mano cerrada en el pecho. -¡E ibas a agredirme! -

El soldado acontecería a la brillante actuación meneando la cabeza. Cierto era que se mostró un pelín agresivo con ella pero de alguna manera sentía que aquel monstruo no habría salido de sus entrañas si ella no se hubiese comportado como se comportó. Jugar con los sentimientos de un hombre como él era contraía esa clase de situaciones. Debío de hacerle perder la calma el ser el único en dar y no obtener por parte de la persona amada, nada porque la amaba o así es como se le podía denominar a lo que había comenzado a invadir su duro corazón.

-¿Algo más? -El soldado Reed preguntaría burlón e indiferente, apoyando su rostro contra su puño izquierdo, cosa que sabía que enojaría a la bruja pues daba la impresión de que no le interesaba lo que ella decía.

-¡Desde luego! -Bociferó ella cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños con una varias venas muy hinchadas en lo que se podía apreciar de su frente cubierta de negros mechones. -¡Si no vas a disculparte como es debido, al menos dime, por qué demonios actuaste así! -

-¡Porque te quiero! -Exclamó el soldado poniéndose en pie, quedando de ese modo ambos individuos a la misma altura. En su voz la bruja percibió algo que la descolocó por completo, sinceridad.

-¿M-Me quieres? -Bulbucearía la bruja tornandose un rostro rojo, no precisamente por la ira.

-¡Pues resulta que sí! -Le confirmó el soldado, en su níveo rostro comenzó a atisbarse un suave rubor a cada cosa que diría despúes. -¡Y ni siquiera sé como cojones lo has hecho pero estoy perdidamente enamorado de tí! ¡Todo el tiempo pienso en tí y en saber más de tí para conocerte más profundamente! ¡Es lo más raro que me ha pasado en toda mi vida y sin embargo me gusta! -

-Vaya... Entonces... Me quieres... -Seguiría musitando la bella bruja con expresión de alucine total aunque llevándose una mano a la cabeza, la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro era tensa.

-¡En efecto! ¡Y he de advertirte que no me gusta que la persona amada me trate como un jodido idiota! -Concluyó y una vez hecho, una vez liberados todos esos sentimientos que no comprendía, retomó su asiento en el suelo respirando fuerte como si acabase de combatir un pesado y feroz animal.

Aclarándose, sin necesidad, la garganta y cruzándose nuevamente de brazos, entornando los ojos, la estilizada morena ataviada por un holgado kimono cuya mitad de las mangas era de un fuerte azul celeste, diría recobrando presencia:

-¡Menudo cretino! Si de verdad estuviese enamorado de mí, mis jueguecitos te encantarían. -

-Serían más de mi agrado si no sacastes tan a menudo mis instintos más bajos pero en fin... -Replicaría el soldado antes de que la bruja echase a andar hacía la gran puerta corredera sosteniendo su rostro en una mano con la frente ligeramente arrugada, como si fuese a pasarse el resto del día meditando. Posiblemente ella fuese esa clase de mujeres...

NOVENA PARTE - UNIÓN

Llamadas por una serie de sonidos que aseguraban diversión, las pequeñas ayudantes de la bruja se dirigieron hacía el dormitorio de la bruja. Al principio los gritos que se filtraban tras las grandes y planas puertas denotaban peligro por lo que sus cuerpecitos se tensaron antes de proceder a abrir un poco esas puertas, lo suficiente para ver a su señora y al que nunca dejaron de considerar el compañero mago de ésta, sin ser regañadas. Con su aliento contenido y abriendo bien los ojos, sin importar cuan cerca estuvieses sus cabecitas de bien diferente tonalidad y peinado, Moro y Maru fueron expectadoras silenciosas de algo tan deseado como temido.

_Apenas la habitación se encontraba iluminada por algunas velas de tamaños variados que la bruja iría apagando con sólo cerrar sus centelleantes ojos pardos y señalarlas una a una, alguien se aventuró a entrar en su dormitorio. Antes sí quiera de que abrir sus ojos, ya sabía de qué intruso se trataba. Aquel lunatico mago que tan empeñado estaba en darle una vida loable. Su esencia era tan intensa que lo invadía todo mezclandose con la suya propia. De inmediato sintió la necesidad de cubrir su cuerpo por completo sin comprender del todo la razón de tanto pudor. ¡El se las daba de caballero! No osaría... ¿O sí? Si toda su familia lo creía, probablemente fuese cierto y acabaría habiendo algo más._

_-¿Aun estas despierta? -Preguntaría Clow sorprendido cerrando tras de sí la puerta. Ella se encogió de hombros. -Vaya... ¿Me estabas esperando? -Añadiría exegerando su ilusión._

_-¡Qué dices! -Gritaría entonces la bruja frunciendo el ceño, ruborizada, cosa que haría reir al mago. Aunque llevandose ambas manos a la boca, al siguiente momento le pediría no tener en cuenta su groseria. -Oops! Discúlpadme Honorable Clow pero dudo que ese sea el motivo. -_

_-Ya lo sabía pero como todo el mundo opina que somos amantes... -Sugirió Clow alzando ambas cejas repetidas veces con cierta picardía. _

_-Pero tanto Ud como yo sabemos que no es cierto. -Le recordaría tajante la bruja captando la maliciosa intención del mago. _

_-Vaya, para ser una joven de la calle, tienes muy claros tus principios sin embargo yo, yo creo que a lo largo del tiempo, los he ido perdiendo a mitad del camino. -Comentó Clow orgulloso de la astucia que demostraba albergar la joven morena de piel clara y gran poder mágico. -Anda, dormamos pues. -Concluyo con una conciliadora sonrisa mientras se aproximaba a la baja y amplía cama pero a mitad del trayecto se encontró esquivando una fina y afilada aguja de cristal o de solida tierra. Pestañeando pediría una explicación a ese ataque. -Pero ¿por qué me atacas? Creía que eramos amigos. -_

_-No me fió del todo de Ud, Honorable Clow. -Sentenciaría la bruja sosteniendo una ceja alzada en su frente bajo una larga fila de mechones negros. -Es más, si no desea problemas, le recomiendo dormir bien lejos de mí. -_

_Dando un sonoro bostezo, el mago aceptó la condición impuesta replicando con la cabeza ligeramente gacha:_

_-Está bien... Estoy cansado para emplear mi magia ahora mismo. -_

_Y se dejaría caer suavemente al suelo mientras la bruja lo miraba estupefacta. Casí culpable por atacar al único hombre capaz de aguantarla, saldría de la cama para comprobar que estaba bien con la frente ligeramente arrugada. Con suaves tonos rosados en sus mejillas, observandolo enrollado sobre una larga alfombra que tapaba gran parte del suelo pensaría en lo afortunada que era de que al menos no fuese un viejo y feo cascarrabias adinerado. Suspiró y llevándose una mano a la cabeza, meneándola, se diría a si misma que estaba hecha una tonta y que el destino la castigaría por no haber sido más fuerte a la hora de quitarselo de encima. En el momento en que se percató de que el mago todavía llevaba por delante de sus ojos sus redondeadas gafas cuya montura parecía ser de oro, él la sorprendería al agarrar uno de sus brazos provocando así que cayese encima de él. _

_-¡Lo sabía! -Aullaría la joven roja de furia y verguenza apartandose de él con girar su definido cuerpo. -¡Ud quiere de mí lo que todos! -Otro grito sería lanzado mientras golpeaba el tupido suelo un sin fín de veces con los puños. _

_El mago la observó risueño, apoyando su rostro contra su puño izquierdo. El cabello de la muchacha era tan largo y oscuro que extendido sobre la alfombra de rojizos tonos parecía una gran mancha de tinta brillante. La reacción de la bruja fue mejor de lo que el mago había supuesto y por mucho que ella le ordenase con chillidos histericos dejar de sonreir, no podía satisfacerla. Rezomaba tanta vida y fuerza que el mago pronto atisbó a su amada Lillian. Y no habría cosa que le hiciese más feliz. El destino movido por los dedos de Dios había sido bueno con él después de tantos problemas._

_-Sólo quería un poco de afecto por tu parte... Me siento tan solito... -Le diría Clow poniendo voz de niño arrepentido. Permitiéndose el lujo de tocar una de sus mejillas con sus labios al besarla, añadiría. -Además algún día nuestra unión será total. -_

_-¿Y eso quien lo ha dicho? ¿Tus cartas magicas? -Refunfuñó la bruja limpiándose de inmediato el beso del mago como si fuese algo asqueroso con una larga manga de su sedosa bata._

_-Yo, el mismísimo Reed Li Clow. -Sentenció Clow con desmedido orgullo y bufonería. _

_-¡Pues eso jamás sucederá! -Le espetó ella cruzandose de brazos. Que el destino les hubiese unido no significaba que sus almas y cuerpos también fuesen a estar unidos por esa fuerza llamada amor._

Pero ahí estaba dejándose seducir por el mago como en tantas otras ocasiones. Debía de haber algo afrodisíaco en sus labios pues cada vez que se fundían con los suyos, aunque su razonamiento le aconsejaba que los separase rapidamente, su corazón se aceleraba y todo su cuerpo se llenaba de una sensación que la aturdía originando que sus piernas temblasen y que sus ojos se humedecieran luminosos. Un beso que sólo se rompía para tomar aire, un aire que llegaba a sus pulmones costosamente quizás a la impaciencia pues ya estaba conquistada, embrujada, presa del deseo. Un deseo que la abrasaba pero sin dañar la piel, sin surgir dolor, sin nada que le señalase que aquello era peligroso, algo que la animaba a desproverse de sus ropas mostrándose sin tapujos mientras retomaba el contacto con aquel que la hacía sentir tal desconcierto y liberación. Inundada de una belleza de la que alardeaba y que vagamente utilizaba. Sensitiva, tanto que sus rosados pezones se alzaban al menor roce ligeramente molestos mientras su fino vello púbico se humedecía. Todo su cuerpo parecía actuar en pos de esa incrementación de deseo y por una vez, la bruja admitiría, muy dentro de ella, que resultaba curioso cerrar los ojos poco despúes y recordar con precisión cada proceso de deshinibición o rememorar la clara visión de su amado desnudarse ante ella. Recrearse en lo erroneo pues su torso no era escuálido o endeble. Al igual que su voluntad, era robusto sin resultar ofensivo, de pálida y sedosa piel como las sabanas desde las cuales lo miraba semitumbada con fuerte respiración y ojos ciertamente entornados. Con la dorada llave reluciendo en mitad de su pecho cerca de su palpitante corazón de oro.

-Nunca te desprendes de tu llave, ¿Eh? -Comentaría la bruja moviéndose de sensual manera, percibidora de tanto calor y anhelo.

-Es que resulta que es mágica. -Respondería el soldado dedicandole una de esas miradas que enloquecían a la bruja de múltiples maneras. -No puedo permitirme el lujo de perderla y tampoco voy a entregarsela por las buenas a nadie. -Añadiría sosteniendola unos momentos antes de proceder a desabrochar sus gastados pantalones, parte del único uniforme que obtuvó al enrolarse. Marrón caqui.

¡Eureka! La bruja fingiría sentir asombro pero ella ya lo sabía, sabía tantas cosas que apenas algo lograba sorprenderla. Encerrada en un punto entre la vida y la muerte, era capaz de advertir y acontecer tantas cosas que el aburrimiento parecía acompañarla más de lo que le gustaba admitir. De cuando en cuando el conocer a alguna persona especial, animaba ese tedio o viajar a otras dimensiones.

Su respiración volvería agitarte con violencia cuando el soldado concluyó con la liberación de su también deseoso sexo. Fue incluso infantil el modo en que giró su cabeza. Otro inconveniente de beber demasiado alcohol, le queda la vaga sensación de haber mantenido relaciones pero no recordaba con exactitud el cuerpo desnudo del hombre en sí sobre ella. El soldado se echó a reír y echando con un pie los pantalones a un lado, se dirigió hasta ella.

-Qué mona... Como si nunca hubieses visto a un hombre totalmente desnudo. -La bruja escucharía al soldado decir burlón. La llama que la inflamaba la empujó a dar una sonora respuesta, retornando su sonrojado rostro hacía él, el ser capaz de despertar deseos tan oscuros como los que sentía, lujuria y furia:

-¡No es eso! Es que... Jamás creí que fueses a ser tan explícito. -

El soldado alzó una ceja y su sonrisa se amplío. Verdad era que no ningún galán del cine, que cuando el cuerpo le solicitaba algo, no se andaba con miramientos pero para qué alargar algo que ella tanto parecía desear tras la dura fachada que se había creado. Le deseaba tanto como él a ella, eso se apreciaba claramente en cada suspiro, en cada leve movimiento de su vibrante cuerpo. Las niñas se miraban entre ellas de cuando en cuando y en sus ojos se notaba que le daban la razón al que consideraban el tan poderoso mago. Sus ojos y bocas se abrerían al mismo tiempo en el momento en que el hombre se acercó a la mujer arrodillandose a mitad de ese acercamiento que sería el punto final a un sin fín de dudas, miedos y esperanzas. Abriendo sus piernas besaría su vientre conseguiendo que la bruja liberase un incontrolable grito de placer relajándose todos sus musculos quedándose toda ella tumbada sobre las sabanas de claro color. Definitivamente eran sus labios lo que más demandaba sentir su cuerpo aunque sus largos dedos tampoco hacían un mal trabajo, ascendiendo lentamente hasta sostener sus senos. En pocos instantes la bruja podría percibir erguido y palpitante el sexo del soldado lo que produjó en ella sútil incomodidad. Cuando el aliento de él quedó cercano a su oído, toda su razón se esfumaría por completo. Sólo el malestar unido al placer le confirmaban que aquello era real, muy real... ¡Oh! Los gemidos y jadeos que se prolongaba a lo largo del dormitorio, en semejante estado, ya ni le importaba lo que podrían llegar a pensar sus ayudantes de ella. Aquello sin duda era la realización de un deseo prohibido y las niñas que sabían que su ama y señora nunca había tenido oportunidad de concederse ningún capricho de tal calibre, internamente daban botes de alegría por ser meras espectadoras de ello.

**REFLEXIONES**

**¡FanFic Finalizado! Este es el último capítulo de la historia, tal y como la concebí ^^ (Aunque quizás añada una última parte...)**

**Es una rayada total XD (Ay, el amor y el orgullo) Pero me encanta la estructura porque me recuerda a los DRABBLES (o como se escriba) que suelen escribir muchos fans por aquí :3 **

**Con sinceridad, me gustaría MUCHO hallar algún FanFiction atrevidito sobre Clow y Yuuko porque por el momento, creo que la única valiente soy yo de escribir relatos eroticos con ellos XDD Con la de mejores escritores que hay por u_u De Yuuko y Watanuki si he encontrado algunos y aplaudo a todos aquellos que los han escrito ^^**

**A menudo a mi se me ocurren escuchando musica sugerente, imaginandolos en un momento de descanso mientras se estan tomando algunas copillas (ambos son bebedores y CLAMP no tiene problema en mostrarlos así) ... Como dicen que el alcohol puede ser también considerado un fuerte afrodisíaco, ya ves tú, tenemos lio asegurado si Yuuko se deshinibe más de lo que Clow pueda controlar XDD No sé porque pero siempre he visto a Clow como mejor bebedor que a Yuuko pero me gusta pensar que es ella la que siempre saca la idea porque en xxxHolic siempre que le pregunta Watanuki que qué quiere beber, ella siempre responde alguna bebida alcoholica... Aunque el alcohol también puede sacar lo peor de cada uno sin contar las frecuentes ganas de vomitar y la posterior resaca y en más de una ocasión me gusta dar un final brusco y divertido con Yuuko abofeteando a Clow y marchandose con un cabreo alucinante. **

**Para dos personajes que se puede hacer sin que te caiga una buena... En fín ^^' Espero que os motive, os entretenga o al menos os guste ^^ **

**Con respecto a algunas cosillas, en el FanFic sobre la vida de Clow Reed que estoy escribiendo, Yuuko al principio es un poco bastante vagabunda ^^' (De ahí que tuviese que ponerlo como Crossover, también quería meter a Yuuko y un poco lo de TRC)**

**A poder ser, no tengais muy en cuenta mis faltas de ortografía y os aseguro que si comentais, os lo agradeceré mucho y os respenderé al instante ^^**

**MARYXULA**


End file.
